


Triple

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Катагава вживляет себе старый имплант Риза, понятия не имея о том, что в нём по-прежнему заключён Красавчик Джек. А Джек не был бы Джеком, если бы не воспользовался подобным шансом.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 10





	Triple

**Author's Note:**

> Всем, кто когда-нибудь любил.

*Катагава*

Если бы я знал, что в чёртовом импланте по-прежнему живёт Красавчик Джек, я бы сжёг его в тот же миг, а пепел рассеял по ветру. Да, именно так я и сделал бы - но проблема была в том, что я ничего об этом не знал. Впервые обнаружив имплант в ящике стола, я поинтересовался у Риза, исправен ли он, и тот ответил: да, мол, абсолютно исправен, но сейчас он уже устарел, потому и лежит здесь. И тогда я спросил:

\- Почему бы просто не выбросить его?

Риз замер, посмотрел на меня, держащего в руке имплант, и сказал:

\- С ним связано много воспоминаний.

Больше мы эту тему не поднимали до тех пор, пока я не отправился к лучшим штатным врачам Маливана и не попросил их заменить мой жёлтый имплант на тот, что был найден в ящике. Это не было спонтанным или импульсивным решением, я думал об этом две недели; я каждый день думал о том, что установка старого импланта была бы очень, очень знаковым для наших с Ризом отношений событием. Я так мало знал о прошлом человека, с которым встречался вот уже полгода: Риз всегда был откровенен со мной, если дело касалось его настоящего или будущего, но вот прошлое? Туда мне доступа не было. Да, я знал, что и когда происходило, я знал о годах его работы в Гиперионе и том безумном времени, что он провёл на Пандоре - но Риз всегда рассказывал обо всём этом так сухо и скупо, будто вслух читал учебник по истории. 

С каждым новым днём, проведённым с Ризом, я влюблялся в него всё сильнее. Раньше я и помыслить не мог, что полюблю что-то или кого-то помимо Маливана и связанных с ним денег, успеха и влияния. Слепая преданность корпорации была важной частью меня, неотъемлемой частью - и теперь всё это оказалось задвинуто в самый дальний уголок души, чтобы освободить место ворвавшемуся в мою жизнь Ризу. Я хотел быть ближе к нему, хотел как можно больше знать о его жизни, хотел разделить с ним не только настоящее и будущее, но и прошлое - и, чёрт возьми, если установка импланта десятилетней давности поможет мне в этом, то я поставлю его, не раздумывая ни секунды. 

На пятый день после того, как новый имплант оказался в моём глазу, пришёл Джек.

Ну, то есть, физически он не находился рядом, но где-то определённо был: сперва по моему сознанию будто бы прошёлся легкий, любопытный ветерок. С каждым днём ветер крепчал, пока не превратился в нечто почти осязаемое, почти опасное. Когда Джек впервые заговорил со мной, я сидел в своём офисе, просматривая бумаги.

\- Ну и скучную хрень ты читаешь, парниша, - услышал я и дёрнулся так, будто мне всадили пулю в ногу.

Разумеется, я не раз слышал голос Джека на записях - я слушал их часами, когда готовился вступить на пост генерального директора Маливана, - и потому узнал его в тот же миг.

\- Джек?.. - выдавил я, уставясь в пустоту.

\- А ты догадливый, - хмыкнул он. - Наш Риззи всегда любил умников.

Он исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, и я так и не успел ничего ему ответить - да и стоило ли, собственно говоря? Тогда я ещё не был уверен, что это не галлюцинации, вызванные каким-нибудь сбоем в системе допотопного импланта; в конце концов, он был изготовлен Гиперионом времен поклонения Красавчику Джеку - кто знает, чем они его напичкали? 

Где-то с неделю Джек никак не проявлял себя, и я, решив, что опасаться уже нечего, окончательно расслабился. Это было очень, очень глупо с моей стороны, я должен был уничтожить имплант сразу же, как только заподозрил неладное, но у нас с Ризом всё шло так хорошо, его так впечатлил мой новый облик, что я попросту не хотел ничего менять. Теперь Риз смотрел на меня чаще, чем раньше, с большей пристальностью, чем раньше; я купался в его внимании и думал, что установил имплант не зря.

Тем временем Джек вёл свою игру, о которой я и понятия не имел. Он осваивался в моём сознании, проникал в каждый его потаённый закуток, исследовал меня - мои страхи, мои надежды, мою страсть. 

В ночь, когда он впервые взял меня под контроль, я был совершенно, абсолютно к этому не готов. Я был всего лишь лягушкой, до последнего не замечающей, что в кастрюле закипает вода - ровно до тех пор, пока не станет слишком поздно.

\- Наивный маленький Катагава, - прогремело в моей голове, и я резко открыл глаза - была ночь, и комнату обволакивал непроглядный мрак. - Ты и правда думаешь, что он тебя любит? 

Я сел на кровати, чувствуя, как холодеют руки. Я не ошибся, мне не показалось: Джек и впрямь всё это время был где-то рядом, осознание этого всю неделю пряталось глубоко внутри меня, затаившись, будто летучая мышь на тёмном чердаке. Странно, но в тот миг я даже испытал облегчение - облегчение человека, долгое время ожидавшего неминуемого зла и наконец нашедшего подтверждение своим самым отчаянным мыслям.

\- Сгинь, Джек.

\- Забавный ты малый, - издевательски продолжал он, будто бы и не слыша меня. - Я тут, знаешь, покопался в твоих мыслишках и нашёл много всякого интересного. Вот, например, тот факт, что ты считаешь Риза своей первой настоящей семьёй - ну ты даёшь, малыш, это трогательно и всё такое, но дело вот в чём: ты ему не нужен. Знаешь, откуда мне это известно?

\- Отъебись, - прохрипел я и обхватил голову руками, будто бы это могло хоть как-то мне помочь. Джек расхохотался, и его смех, казалось, вот-вот разнесёт мой череп на куски.

\- Выпускаешь коготки, а? Так вот, о Ризе, - сказал Джек, прекращая смеяться так мгновенно и оттого так жутко, что по моей и без того покрытой по́том спине побежали мурашки. - Я был в его голове, малыш Катагава, я знаю его так хорошо, как никогда не узнаешь ты - как тебе нравится такая мысль? Ему всегда был нужен только я. Он искал во всех только меня. Он ищет меня и в тебе.

\- Заткнись, Джек, - взмолился я, уже зная, что он не заткнётся.

Это же Красавчик, мать его, Джек.

\- Да, - усмехнулся он. - Верно мыслишь, парниша. Тебе не победить меня.

Следующий час был ужасен. Кошмарен. Сюрреалистичен. Красавчик Джек вновь и вновь подчинял себе моё тело, и я вновь и вновь возвращал контроль - с каждым разом он становился лишь сильнее, и постепенно время, когда он был у руля, всё увеличивалось и увеличивалось. На исходе часа ему наконец удалось оттеснить меня на место второго пилота, и я отключился, проваливаясь в блаженную и долгожданную темноту.

Мне и впрямь не было под силу победить его. 

*Джек*

Как же охуенно быть живым. 

Возможность встать и походить по комнате никогда не казалась мне чем-то таким уж особенным - да бросьте, в мире однозначно есть вещи и поинтереснее, - но, просидев несколько лет в этой хреновой штуковине, я радуюсь уже и тому, что могу двигать конечностями. Я прямо-таки чувствую, как Катагава бьётся где-то внутри своего мозга, и я знаю, что рано или поздно ему удастся вернуть контроль, я выучил этот урок ещё в ту пору, когда мы с Ризом делили одно тело.

К слову о телах - я собираюсь добраться до Риза и выебать его так, что он ещё неделю или две не сможет сидеть. Звучит как прекрасный план, да, малыш-Катагава? Каково тебе быть на моём месте? Я видел, как вы с ним трахались - кстати говоря, ты и в подмётки мне в этом не годишься, - так что на сей раз подвинуться придётся уже тебе. 

Ты думаешь, что хочешь его, но это, поверь, просто ничто по сравнению с тем, как хочу его я. Знаешь, как меня раздражал тот факт, что я всегда был рядом с ним, но так ни разу и не сумел прикоснуться? Ах, да, знаешь - я уже и забыл, что ты полгода крутился вокруг него и позорно дрочил по ночам, потому что сперва он не обращал на тебя внимания. Ты лузер, парень, смирись с этим. 

Сейчас я отдам тебе твоё тело, но нам обоим известно, что я ещё вернусь, не так ли?

И да, я вернулся, ведь Красавчик Джек всегда возвращается, я вновь оказался за штурвалом уже на следующий день, когда прислуга принесла этому Катагаве еду. Чёрт, как же долго я не ел, а эта хрень на тарелке была так вкусна, что я съел всё подчистую и затем попросил добавки. И ещё виски. Скучал по виски.

В тот же день, когда мы встретились с Ризом, я целую вечность просто обнимал его вместо того чтобы выебать, как планировал. Я впервые почувствовал его запах и тепло, и на глаза грёбаного Катагавы навернулись слёзы. Слёзы просто не могли быть моими, хрена с два я буду рыдать как сопливая пятнадцатилетка, обчитавшаяся романов. Катагава вернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Риз коснулся моей щеки, и я ещё никогда не был так зол.

Следующую неделю Катагава старательно избегал встреч с Ризом: ха, ему не хотелось, чтобы я прикасался к любви всей его жизни. Так же старательно он оттеснял меня на задворки своего мозга, но с таким же успехом бедолага мог бороться с ветряными мельницами. Моя окончательная победа над его жалкими потугами к сопротивлению была лишь делом времени. Да этот тупица даже не попытался избавиться от импланта, это было забавнее всего, меня уже давно так ничто не веселило. Катагава считал, что должен побороть меня на территории своей собственной головы, и никак иначе: это было его делом чести, принципа и бла-бла-бла. Если бы Катагава не был таким законченным гордецом и не задень я его словами о том, что Ризу до него нет дела, валяться мне где-нибудь в мусорном баке - и это ещё в лучшем случае. Я постоянно подзуживал его, чтобы в этой чугунной черепушке не возникало и мысли об изъятии импланта, и это работало просто на ура: Катагава доводил себя до ручки, делая из победы надо мной идею фикс. 

Когда мне впервые удалось отключить его на целый час, я трахнул Риза. И, скажем так, если бы я уже не был технически мёртв, то точно откинул бы в процессе копыта. Мне доводилось спать со многими людьми - и это, кстати, то ещё приуменьшение, - но я всегда знал, что с моей тыковкой будет в хренов миллион раз лучше. Я жалел лишь о том, что заперт в чужом теле, что это не мой член насаживает Риза и доводит его до беспамятства, и что его гладят руки, слишком изящные для того, чтобы быть моими. Катагава ничего из этого не видел, я оттеснил его так далеко, что он при всём желании не смог бы пробиться на поверхность - я долго готовился к этому, я копил силы, мне нужно было, чтобы он не мешался.

В этот час должен был существовать лишь я.

О том, что рядом с ним не Катагава, Риз догадался сам - я ничего не говорил ему, потому что не был уверен в том, насколько крепки их отношения. Если Риз и впрямь без ума от своего бойфренда, то он мигом вынет имплант - ему не впервой, об этом я никогда не забуду, - и засунет меня в пасть к мордоплюю, а мордоплюя взорвёт и затем скормит ошмётки скагам. Раньше, ещё на Пандоре, он мечтал избавиться от меня именно так. Понятия не имею, как долго он знал о моём присутствии, да и плевать.

Риз стонал подо мной, повторял моё имя - Джек, Джек, Джекджекджекджек, - и мне было плевать вообще на всё.

Теперь я просто обязан был вернуться насовсем.

*Риз*

Когда я впервые увидел Катагаву с моим ярко-голубым имплантом, сердце у меня застучало так сильно, что я испугался за собственные рёбра.

\- О боже, - едва выдохнул я тогда.

Он сказал мне, что эта идея показалась ему удачной, что таким образом у нас будет нечто общее, что теперь с ним всегда будет часть меня; Катагава выглядел таким оживлённым и с такой надеждой заглядывал мне в глаза, что я попросту не мог воспротивиться его решению. Кроме того, меня уже давно преследовало чувство вины за то, что я не пускаю его в своё прошлое. Я не рассказывал ему о том, насколько страшно мне было на Пандоре (а страшно было до тошноты), я не рассказывал ему, как тяжело было потерять работу в Гиперионе, в которую я вложил столько усилий, я не рассказывал ему о том, как хреново мне было после того, как Гелиос рухнул оземь.

Я не рассказывал ему о том, что любил Красавчика Джека. И это было самым большим моим секретом. За исключением, разумеется, того, что искусственный интеллект Джека до сих пор хранился в моём старом импланте - импланте, который теперь был вживлён в тело моего парня.

Разумеется, я прекрасно понимал, что добром это не кончится - то, что касалось Джека, вообще никогда не кончалось добром. Я уделял удвоенное внимание Катагаве, постоянно ожидая, что он вот-вот поднимет голову, подмигнет мне совершенно по-джековски и спросит:

\- Скучал по мне, тыковка?

Самым отвратительным во всей это ситуации было то, что я и впрямь скучал по нему. До зубовного скрежета. Мне недоставало наших перепалок, недоставало волнения, которое я испытывал в его присутствии, недоставало всего того, что делало его Красавчиком Джеком. Харизма, уверенность, жёсткость и жестокость, чёрное чувство юмора - Джек буквально воплощал всё это, воплощал собой всё то, чем я хотел стать где-то там, в прошлой жизни. 

А ещё был Катагава - человек, подаривший мне столько заботы и любви, что с лихвой хватило бы на пару жизней. В чём-то они с Джеком были похожи: оба властные директора могущественных корпораций, оба ревнивые, оба донельзя привлекательные внешне, но Катагава не был Джеком, а Джек никогда не стал бы Катагавой. В Катагаве была его особенная мягкость, которую он демонстрировал только мне, в нём была готовность жертвовать: я видел, что ради меня он готов отказаться даже от Маливана, пусть я никогда его об этом и не попросил бы.

Когда Катагава начал странно себя вести, я не удивился. Я этого ждал. Я думал, что он со дня на день избавится от импланта, что всё вернётся на круги своя - но время шло, и я понял, что как раньше уже не будет. Я понял, что Катагава пытается бороться с Джеком.

А это значило лишь одно: Джек был уже совсем рядом.

Когда Джек появился в первый раз, я заметил это сразу: его взгляд, его поворот головы, его усмешку. Наверняка он думал, что я ни о чём не подозреваю: Джек всегда был склонен недооценивать людей. Он обнимал меня так долго и так крепко, что синяки с моих рёбер не сходили целую неделю.

А ещё через неделю он наставил мне новых синяков, до боли сжимая и стискивая всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Чёрт возьми, мы переспали, и Джек по-прежнему думал, что я не в курсе, кто он такой.

Красавчик Джек, какой же ты всё-таки идиот.

До него дошло только тогда, когда я, кончая, вновь и вновь повторял его имя.

Когда Джек исчез и вернулся Катагава, я накрыл его и без того припухшие от поцелуев губы своим ртом. Разница была лишь в том, что несколькими минутами ранее я целовал Красавчика Джека, а сейчас - Катагаву и только Катагаву. Я отстранился, заглянул в разноцветные, полные обожания и затаённой тоски глаза, и ласково коснулся пальцами его щеки.

Совсем скоро мне придётся выбрать.


End file.
